


G'morning beautiful

by tananoyalovebot_45



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wrestling, YAX FEELS WOO YEA WOO, just two gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tananoyalovebot_45/pseuds/tananoyalovebot_45
Summary: Morning in the water tower after a fun sleepover with Max. It's all cute and funny until your boyfriend and younger brother join in to wrestle you.
Relationships: Max Goof/Yakko Warner
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	G'morning beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I know I usually only post what I write about Haikyuu but lately I got back into Animaniacs and I saw yax art - you know I had to write about these goofy gays.

"Yakkooooooo" is the first thing he hears, still mostly asleep but awake enough to grunt in response.  
  
"You have a shooting today" he's met with a small nudge, just a tiny peck, on the top of his head. He manages a tiny smile "I do not. Liar."  
Max laughs and Yakko feels the sheets on his bed shuffle - he assumes the other boy is either getting comfortable again or getting up. Either way he's cold and it's too early to get up just yet. Unless his siblings are anyway. He cracks his eyes open and pouts "Stop moving so much dude" with one hand the toon grabs the hem of the other's hoodie "Are Wakko n' Dot up?"  
"Not yet, so stop whining or else you _will_ wake them up" Max pulls the significantly smaller boy up and immediately Yakko presses against him like a cat that's just found its favourite spot by the fireplace.  
"So we have time to snuggle?"  
"Yep"  
"Cool"  
  
And silence, which is really unusual with Yakko awake. But comfortable nontheless. Max lets himself assume by his boyfriend's short, heavier breaths that he's dozing off again. He runs a lazy hand up and down his back, feeling a small purr filling the quiet.  
When he rests his hand somewhere between Yakko's shoulder blades and scratches that spot every now and then, a very sudden, and silent, "you really hit the spot Maxy" from Yakko startles the boy slightly. Only slightly. (he refuses to admit he flintched)  
  
"I didn't know you were awake again, I would've said g'mornin beautiful"  
Yakko snorts and turns his head to look up at Max with a sort of playful 'shut up' look on his face. Because he was very much not beautiful right now. His fur was messy and he was honestly a little stinky, having slept cuddled with Max all night long plus his own body heat, so naturally he gets a little sweaty. Basically - he was right to give him that look. Even though Max clearly doesn't think so, and pecks his nose anyways.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that you know you're adorable"  
  
"Pshh, you're talking to Yakko not Dot"  
  
"Yeah I know who I'm talking to"  
  
"Clearly you don't"  
  
"What I can't tell my boyfriend he's adorable?"  
"Nooooo" Yakko sticks out his tounge, falling into a fit of giggles. Max rolls his eyes fondly and grabs him into a headlock.  
The couple laughs and Yakko tries to squirm out of Max's grasp now this wakes the siblings up. Wakko is first to hear laughter, despite being a heavy sleeper, and of course he wants to join in immediately.  
So he does.  
And Yakko is suffocating a little bit.  
Dot doesn't join, but rather enjoys the show from the safety of her bunk.

"Dot! He-elp meeee!" Yakko manages to squeeze out from the puppy pile that's now rolling around the floor. He's still trying to break free but it's hard when you're pinned down by your younger brother and your boyfriend. Dot just snorts and shrugs "Sorry Yakko but you're on your own this morning!"

"Traitor!"

"I'm feeling like a lady today so no thank you! Besides you look like you're having fun, and who am I to stop that?"

"I can't breathe!!" And it seems that's all he had to say for Max and Wakko to roll away from him, panting with exhaustion and Yakko being a dramatic little shit he is.  
  
"Who knew saying it earlier would've helped." Wakko turns to his brother with a sarcastic smirk, he quickly gets shoved away. Max laughs breathlessly, sitting up to get more air. By some logic. More time passes until the boys catch their breaths. Max is the first to speak after at least five minutes of silence.  
  
"Breakfast time?"

"I'd like that"

"I'm starving!"  
And so the four of them hop off into the kitchen.


End file.
